Akane's Birthday
by Akane Tendo1
Summary: Ta-daaa! It's Akane's birthday! But what will Ranma get her? Another bad teasing? And what about everyone else? Why does it seem that Akane doesn't want to celebrate?Read and see!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Well, since I'm the real Akane, of course I own myself..but too bad I don't own   
everybody else. ~s~ I own so litle...  
  
Hey everyone! Happy birthday to me! Hope you'll like this story..I didn't drink much caffeine   
so hopefully this fic will be better than my last one. Enjoy!  
' ' are thoughts, k?  
  
Chapter 1: Birthday Girl  
  
It was a normal day for everyone. But now it was the weekends and Ranma's fiancees had nothing   
better to do than being annoying and showing their love for their "honey". But not for one   
blue-haired fiancee who didn't even blink one eye at him for a second this time.  
"RANMA...!!!" It was Soun Tendo instead.."HOW..DARE..YOUUUU!!!"   
In nearly 10 seconds you can see a pig-tailed boy flying in the air saying, "OW!" and his fiancees   
going home or to look for their "lover".   
"Father, you shouldn't be angry all the time," said Kasumi, "think about your health for once."  
"She's right. And to think about Ranma too..." said Nabiki, still thinking even more ways to get   
more money. No one thought about the 16 year old girl about to be turning 17. She just went upstairs   
to think about how stupid her fiance was and her--  
"Sheesh, I didn't even eat breakfast yet," Ranma complained after coming back from where he landed.   
"Um, where's Akane?"   
"Oh, Ranma...I think she's in her room--"   
Kasumi didn't get to finish as Akane stormed out of the house.   
'Stupid Ranma! Stupid family! They don't even remember!' Akane went to the back of the house where she  
hit and pounded the Ranma-like decoy to relieve her stress. 'Just because it's my...'  
"Whatcha doing?" Ranma stood on a branch from a tree.  
"What do you care?!" Akane kept pounding the decoy.  
"Well, you seem even more mad and dorky than usual. And you look more like a brick than built like   
one..."  
"......"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, I don't need you to care...and if you hate the way I look so much...DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO  
LOOK THEN!!!"  
And she ran back inside the house to her room.  
'Jus' don't get her at all...' thought Ranma, scratching his head.  
"So Ranma, what'd you do this time?" Nabiki asked as Ranma came back in and started to eat his cold   
breakfast Kasumi made.  
"Whaddya mean?"   
"She's has this weird look I've never seen before. What'd you do?"  
"I don't know. She's always crazy..."  
"It seems as though she's crying..." Nabiki was trying to make Ranma go cheer up Akane.  
"Why should I care?" He went upstairs leaving his half-eaten breakfast.  
"Nabiki, come here," Kasumi said.  
"Yeah, Kasumi?"   
"Do you think Akane likes her cake chocolate or vanilla?"  
"Um, dunno."  
"Maybe you can ask her."  
"Yeah, but I'll have to make sure she doesn't know about the surprise party."  
"Good idea, but are you sure it's ok to invite everybody, too?"  
"Yup. But they'll come late. That way we can have a quiet party and a crazy one, too."  
"Yes. But Ranma doesn't..."  
"He'll figure it out by himself soon."  
Ranma knocked on Akane's door. "Yo, Akane."  
"Go 'way."  
"Um...jus' came to say I'm...uh...uh..."  
She opened the door. "...come on in."  
"....."  
"Guess you don't know yet, huh?" Akane asked.  
"Know what??"  
"Nothing."  
Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock.   
'What's she talking about?? What do I don't know?' Ranma pondered in his brain trying to  
figure out what might have been the problem.  
'He doesn't really know about my birthday yet...well I can't blame him anyway. No one ever  
told him, or remembered. Last year, we didn't really celebrate, the day he came was   
the day my birthday was.' Akane started to regret not telling him, and thought about telling  
him now. Finally she spoke.   
"Ranma..." 


	2. Akane's Birthday-Part 2

Chapter 2- To Tell The Truth  
' ' are thoughts, k?  
  
"Really?" Ranma was surprised at what Akane just told him. "It's really your birthday?"  
"Yeah...and I'm starting to think they forgot it."  
"They? You mean your family?" Ranma was dumb-founded. It never occurred to him that   
Akane had a birthday, or even celebrated one.   
"Who else?"   
"Nah, who would forget a macho chick's birthday?"  
"This is no time for fighting, Ranma!" It was obvious that something was really bothering   
Akane, since she would usually beat him up or argue back with him.  
BAM! Ranma's flying in the sky once more. Guess I was wrong...  
'That stupid pervert! He never listens to me at all!' thought Akane.   
Meanwhile...  
"Hm? What this letter? Shampoo never see before." Shampoo opened it. "Aiyaa! Is Akane   
birthday party! Is at...Tendo Dojo. Meet 7:00 P.M...hmm, Ranma must be there. Shampoo go."  
"Huh. What might this be...?" Happosai read, "Yeeee! A panty party! At...Tendo doo-doo.  
Meet at 7."   
As all the invitations were being sent, the birthday girl lays on her bed thinking.  
'Sigh. It's tomorrow. The same as the anniversary of......Mom's death. I don't want to  
celebrate, anyway.'  
Poor Akane.   
"Nabiki..."  
"Yeah, Kasumi?"  
"Did you think of a way to get Ranma and Akane out while we set the party up?"  
"Yup. Everything's set. The REAL party will start at...6. One hour to have the family   
together and celebrate. Then the idiots will come and we'll have the house ready to be   
crashed."  
Tomorrow started and...  
"Ranma! Akane! Come out."  
"Huh?" Ranma came out of the bathroom.  
"Yeah, Nabiki?" Akane finished eating her breakfast.  
"Dr. Tofu wanna talk to you both. Don't know what it's about, though," said Nabiki.  
After finally getting rid of the two couples, the balloons were blown and the candles   
were put on the cake.   
And at Dr.Tofu's, Dr.Tofu who was trying to keep the two busy, was starting to run out of  
things to say.  
"So, uh, Akane, how have you been?" Dr.Tofu asked.  
"Fine."  
"And, uh Ranma, you?"  
"Bad. It's even worse I have to stay with a macho tomboy like her."  
"Say that again, Ranma!!!"  
Ranma stuck out his tongue. That definitely kept the two VERY busy. But it was too bad for  
Dr.Tofu's place. No one dared to come in, of course. And the clock kept ticking. Finally,  
it was time for them to come back in.   
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.  
The balloons were blown and kept high, the candles on the cake were lit, the...  
"What IS this?!?"   
Everyone kept quiet; shocked at what she said.   
"Why, Akane, it's your birthday party!" Kasumi said, "What do you think?"  
"Nothing. But it's also mother's anniversary of her..." Akane ran to her room.  
"Oh dear." Kasumi put her hand to her mouth.  
"RANMA! GO TO HER NOW!!!!!!!" cried the demon, Soun Tendo, "NOW!!!"  
There were no questions. "Yo, Akane..."  
No answer.   
"Come on, don't get quiet like a brick now."  
No answer.  
As the defeated Ranma went back down, a rumble started to appear.  
"Panty party at Tendo doo-doo house!!!" Happosai?  
"Shampoo go to party!" Shampoo??  
"Akane, my love! I brought a gift to youuuu!" Kuno???  
"Huh-huh. So the crossdresser's girl has a party. Huh-huh." PANTYHOSE TARO????  
Ranma panicked. 'uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh!!!'  
"Welcome to Akane's birthday party! Come on in!" cried Nabiki.  
The, uh, guests are now here: Happosai, Cologne, Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse,  
Pantyhose Taro, Shinnosuke, Akari, (takes breath) friends from school, Kuno, Gosunkugi,  
and all those other idiots.   
That sure enough made Akane come out. She stares at every one of them all.   
"Oh God," she said under her breath.  
Kasumi and Nabiki talks to all of them and told everyone to behave just for today.  
A miracle happened because they all agreed. It won't be a surprise that everyone didn't   
bring a gift to give. 'That will be solved soon' thought Nabiki.  
"Akane."  
"Kasumi..."  
"I'll explain. I know it's mother's...anniversary, and we're not celebrating because of  
that, Akane. Well, your birthday is very special and mother's death was a big history and   
we want to put those things together to this day and celebrate because it's such a big event.   
Do you understand?"  
"No..."  
"The reason why we didn't celebrate before was because we thought that Ranma would've been the   
perfect birthday gift to you."  
"That jerk? That idiot? That pervert? The perfect GIFT for me???"  
"Yes, and after that, we didn't have time to say ''Happy Birthday'' to you because...we were  
busy with...controlling the big panda and the girl."  
They both laughed. Akane gave it a chance and went down and blew her candles. The cake was cut   
up and everybody ate.  
  
Next chapter you'll see Akane opening her presents and what Ranma will get her! 


	3. Akane's Birthday-Part3

Akane's Birthday-Part 3  
Chapter 3-Presents   
' 'are thoughts,k? ^-^  
  
"Time for the presents!" Nabiki shouted.  
"Huh?" everyone chorused, even Akane.  
"Whatever you guys have in your pockets, empty it out. Then, hand it over to Akane."   
"B-B-But Nabiki!!" Akane stammered, "Th-They don't have to!"  
"Shush. You'll see." Nabiki definitely had something up her sleeves. "Remember! Doesn't  
have to be wrapped! Don't forget, you ate the cake!"  
So the giving-presents-to-Akane plan worked. Everybody had something to give. But let   
me tell you, it will be weird presents.  
"Shampoo about to give Ranma this, but Shampoo...give to you. Is love potion."   
"Uh...thanks Shampoo," said Akane. 'What would I need this for??' she thought.  
"Huh-huh. Here you go, crossdresser's wife."   
"I'm not his wife!" Akane looked at what Pantyhose Taro gave her. 'Oh great. A pantyhose.'  
"Here you go, sweet Akane!" Happosai cried. "Just for you!"  
"A bra that says, 'To Akane Tendo from Tendo doo-doo house.'" Akane read. She pounded   
Happosai. As the rest of the presents were passed to her, Akane found out that Ranma was  
nowhere to be seen. 'Huh...where's Ranma?' she thought. But she also kept her focus on  
the presents.  
A toy stuffed pig from Akari that said 'To Ryoga'.  
Nothing from Shinnosuke. He forgot.  
A picture of Kuno from Kuno.   
A paper doll, nail, and hammer from Gosunkugi.  
Stickers, nail polish, and other girly stuff from Akane's friends from school.  
A cologne from Cologne.  
Mousse from Mousse.  
A love rose from Kodachi. (not what you think!)  
A spatula and a mini cookbook from Ukyo (what good would that do?).  
And a bandana from Ryoga.  
All these things just "happened" to be in their pockets.  
Still, Ranma wasn't there. And still, no one noticed.   
Now it was her family's turn to give Akane something.   
A beautiful red bow from Kasumi.   
Yen from Nabiki.  
A promise that Akane will marry Ranma someday from Soun and Genma. (Blecch!)  
Finally, everyone left. The decorations were put down and Ranma wasn't there.  
'Stupid Ranma! He could've at least say...' Akane thought.  
"Hey." He appeared out of nowhere.  
"R-Ranma."  
"Here." It was a box.  
"Um." But Ranma left.  
Not knowing what to do, Akane just opened it.  
  
Inside it said:  
  
Happy Birthday, Akane. ...Thanks for everything.  
-Ranma  
  
Akane gasped. Also inside was the most rarest, beautiful flower that had the most nicest  
scent. Rumors said that you could only get it if you go through the most horrible place  
and defeat the most horrible but beautiful woman without temptation to...you know.  
Akane found a tear sliding through her face. She was given the best birthday present of all. 


End file.
